I Feel the Magic All Around You
by PikaCheeka
Summary: RomanceRarity...Hermione and somebody else [ not hard to guess if u know me The supposed Forbidden boy and Herm] are hanging out at a dance, all alone, their loves dead, will they by any chance meet? [of course!]has a very unusual ending.


I do not what the heck came over me. I never thought I'd be writing a romance fic, not even to mention a Hermione/Draco one. Hmmm...sorry if it's bizarre, never been in love and don't plan on it. Ok, enough of that. I will get to writing Dark Joy, sequel to Dark Blood and Dark Pride, but I have about twenty eight fics under construction now on top of school.

Why the song, you may ask? Well, look at the words. And I do think that Savage Garden is two wizards, not muggles. So yes, they might sing at this.

O yes, and the scenario as in who dies, how, and when, it has nothing to do with my other fics.

I Feel the Magic All Around You

By PikaCheeka

Hermione

I sighed, leaning against the refreshments table as I bit back the tears that threatened to fall. It was the last year, the Seventh Year Dance. And I would never again to dance with the one I loved.

Voldemort had attacked a few weeks ago, bring down several students with him. Harry had fought him, one on one. He had rebelled against any friends, saying it was his battle, and his alone. And he had rebelled against his life. He had killed Voldemort, but the effort killed him self. Now the world is free from Voldemort's evil reign, but my heart might as well be stone.

I remember how before Harry had run up the stairs to the tower in the pouring rain that night, he had hugged Ron and kissed me. It was a friendship hug, but the kiss was more. That much was obvious.

I shuddered. Stop thinking about Harry! I told myself furiously. I came to this dance to forget, and have a good time. Ron and I had gone. But now Ron was in the bathroom, being sick no less. He had seen Lavender Brown dancing with Seamus Finnagin. I guess it was too much for him, he had run off ten minutes ago. And had left me alone to my memories.

Draco

It was a slow song, the first of the night. I swore under m breath and slumped against the wall, watching all the people dancing with others. I couldn't do that now.

This past year I had really gotten to like Pansy Parkinson, even though I'm an anti-romantic. But when Voldemort struck, he killed her. Now I was alone, as were a few other kids, alone with damn memories of a lost love, taken away from me by Voldemort.

I am confused now. I do not know what to think. I do not know what to do. I know many many dark arts, but now who can I follow? And would I really want to after what happened to me?

The song ended.

Hermione

I carefully picked at the large plate of cookies, searching for a chocolate one, not that I'd eat it. But doing something with my hands would keep my mind off Harry.

"Why aren't there any chocolate ones left?" I said in frustration. I had been looking for five minutes, and people were staring to look at me. So i had to say something.

"Looking for something?" a quiet voice interrupted my thoughts. I jerked my head up. Draco stood there, leaning against the table, looking totally relaxed. But then again, he always does. Who knew what he was thinking?

"Yes." I said quickly.

"Ah..." he sighed and leaned further across the table, stretching his arms. I couldn't help but notice the group of girls behind him. Staring at him, his butt mainly, and giggling about how cute he was.

I scowled at them. I guess he thought I was scowling at him. He jerked back up and sidled up beside me. "Are you sure you aren't looking for something else?"

Draco

I do not know what came over me. I suddenly realized I needed someone right now more then anything. And somebody who was also hurting would help. Somebody like Hermione. She would understand.

I was now standing right beside her, waiting for an answer. She stared back at me, her brown eyes wide with obvious confusion. "What?' she said finally.

I smiled.

"Look!" she suddenly cried. "I lost who I loved! I know you don't care! I know you just want a girlfriend! You don't give a crap about me! So get out! Leave me alone!" She was shouting now. I winced and backed up. She was shaking with anger. "So stop hitting on me, would you?"

Then she turned away.

Hermione

"You aren't the only one who lost somebody." He said quietly from behind me. I didn't turn around, but something in his voice made me want to.

"Who?" I snapped.

"Pansy died too..." he said even more quietly.

I gasped. I had never bothered to find out the rest of the students who had died. I was to upset. I whirled around and gaped at him. Then I realized what I had said to him earlier.

I looked him up and down and took in everything. His semi-tight black pants, his narrow black boots, his cape that billowed out behind him, and his semi-tight dark green shirt with a low cut neck and long sleeves that was so carefully tucked into his pants. I guess it was designer wizard clothes, the super expensive ones. I noticed the earring in his ear that had been there for years had a tiny green snakes around the hoop, and I realized for the first time that he had a black cross on a chain around his neck. I didn't know what it meant. I mean, he always seemed the Goth type. I guess not.

I looked at his figure, so slender it was scary, but it fit him. And the fact that he was now fairly tall. I even took in the way he stood, with his arms crossed and his legs not parted in the least.

I noticed how narrow his neck was and how he had a deep cavity beneath his proud chin. I studied his hair, which still stuck up in those odd childish spikes, while a few in the back hung down by his collar. The light from the candles pronounced the silver in his hair and in his eyes sharply. It also showed just how pale he is, and the deep shadows under his eyes.

Something about him looked so forlorn and helpless.

The look on his face was one of a mixture of great sadness, anger, and confusion. I had hurt him, cut that scar right open again.

Draco

She suddenly rushed into my arms. I was taken aback, and I fell back against the wall. She buried her face in my shoulder and started sobbing uncontrollably. I was completely unexpected for this.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know..." she gasped as her hand reached out for mine.

I hesitantly took it and intertwined my fingers with hers.

"I'm getting your shirt wet. Your expensive shirt..." she finally said, pulling away.

I couldn't help but laugh for a second.

Hermione

He studied me for a long time. His eyes are mesmerizing.

"Hey! Look at him! Will you hug me now?" a Ravenclaw girl suddenly ran up to us and pinched Draco's rear.

He yelped and whirled around. He glowered at the girl, who squealed in delight and ran off.

I couldn't help but notice that he pulled me a lot closer as he did this.

Draco

I sometimes hate looking the way i do. I mean, every girl who likes me likes my looks, but doesn't care about the actual me. Sometimes I wish I was ugly, instead of me being the royal cute hunk of the school I am now.

Some people call me arrogant for saying that. I don't call it arrogance.

I call it the truth.

Maybe Hermione will be different.

Hermione

I guess I was spacing out, because suddenly Draco asked me something.

"What?" I said quickly.

"Slow song is starting." He said shyly, ducking his head. I never thought of him as shy. It makes him cuter.

"Well?" I whispered.

"You...want to dance?" he answered.

I was thrilled. Something about him now is different, and I love it.

"Yes!" I cried eagerly.

Draco

I smiled and pulled her out onto the floor.

"Hey! This isn't a slow song..." Hermione whispered.

"So?" I grinned.

"No thing, I can't dance anyway. Easier to practice with this." She smiled.

"I can. I've been taught. And everyone else is slow dancing anyway..."

Hermione

Draco was right. He could dance. Very well, at that.

The song was perfect. So true. I barely even knew him. And now I'm madly in love with him. And he did walk up and take my heart away, so sudden.

I laughed and flung my hair back. I looked up at him. I wondered whether or not it was fate or destiny? 

Draco

She was wrong. She knew how to dance.

I did feel the magic. This night, was...magical. And it wasn't just the school.

Hermione

I realized with a start that Draco was happy. I rarely saw him happy. Here we were, slow dancing to a fast song, well, half slow dancing. I mean, I was just doing whatever he did.

He suddenly crushed me up against him. It startled me for a second. But I realized that it only meant that the song was ending. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to stay here forever, forget everything. Just dance, with Draco.

Draco

The song was ending. I sighed to myself. I didn't want it to end. I didn't know if there ever would be another. As soon as we pulled away, the darkness in our minds would return.

The last words echoed in my mind. It made so much sense.

Hermione

When the song ended, he sighed deeply. I could feel his chest rise and fall, being so close to him.

Then he pulled me closer. I knew what was coming. What came after every slow dance.

He smiled, then he kissed me. I could smell his cologne, and his soft hair brushed against my forehead.

I kissed him back.

When I pulled back, I noticed he was still holding me, lingering. Lingering for one last moment.

Draco

I didn't want to break away. I knew with a start we were the last couple still in each others arms. I didn't care though.

The last kiss lasted a long time. It seemed.

But the reason was obvious. After, it would end. It would all end.

Hermione

He finally broke away. He was smiling, but I could see the tears in his eyes. I bit back my own. I knew what would happen. He had to carry on the family line, and that didn't mean marry a mudblood. It meant a pureblood.

And how I hated that. I loved him.

Draco

She was crying now too. I hated this. I broke her heart again. I broke my own too.

"I love you Hermione..." I whispered.

"I love you too Draco..."

Then she ducked her head and cried.

I sighed and turned away. And I walked off into the night, alone.

A/n- Hmmm...don't expect to ever see one of those ever again by me. I'm sorry, I had to have that ending. I'm sick of those sappy happy romantic endings.


End file.
